


wrong

by artsyspikedhair



Series: triwizard traumas [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Petunia Dursley Is Not Innocent, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: Dialogue between Harry and Ron about Dudley and blame.Read the first fictions first.





	wrong

“I don’t hate him. I don’t know why I don’t hate him. I want to, I really really want to hate him the way I hate my uncle and even my aunt. But I can’t.”

Ron thought about what Harry was saying. Ron Weasley had grown up loved - he was angry with his family often but hate was not a word to describe the bonds within the Weasley family. “Mate, they’re your last living family. It makes sense that you don’t hate Dudley. You should just let yourself feel like however you feel without adding extra emotion about your emotions.”

”But he - he raped me and he beat me up for years! And he tried to drown me once! If I don’t hate him, then I will be experiencing pain and nightmares and fear for no reason because I can’t blame anyone! I want to hate him, damnit!”

”Your bloody aunt is who you should blame! She’s the one who decided to raise you in a cupboard and then tell you nothing about your family and starve you for years.”

”I do blame her for all that bollocks, I hate her. I’d hex her ten times a day if I could, just to cause her one misery a day for each year of misery she heaped on me! I hate aunt Petunia, her manicured lawn and gossiping and ‘forgetting’ I was shoveling the driveway at night during a bloody snowstorm! I hate her! I hope when she dies, my mum’ll come down and beat her up on her way to Hell.”

Ron chuckled. “I’d pay to see that duel.”

”I can’t blame her for the rape though. She would’ve been a target if she hadn’t let me be one.”

”You, her orphaned, naive, already traumatized nephew.”

”Dudley, though? He was just a kid. I grew up with him. The boy’s stupid, and his only talent is following orders. They tell him to punch and he does it. Tell him to copy my homework, he will. Honestly, I don’t know if he even knows that how he treats me, how we were raised, is _wrong_.”

”Not knowing doesn’t make it right, Harry. He was fourteen when he raped you. That’s old enough to know.”

”We never had sex education-hell, I don’t even know if Dudley ever will be formally educated on the subject. Muggles are weird about what they teach children. I didn’t know rape existed until Flitwick. I didn’t know sex between men was possible until the Talk, and I’d _had_ it! He watched my uncle before he went into me, but no words were ever spoken other than the usual ‘worthless freak, finally paying us good folk back for all the time wasted on you’. I don’t know-I wish I could stop thinking about it.”

”Let’s not, then. I can get out the Gobstones?”

”Thanks, Ron.”


End file.
